I Cant Move on!
by Saiya tau saiya kerad. Tq
Summary: Sasuke sangat frustasi ketika mantan tunangannya akan segera menikah. Harga dirinya terluka dengan kenyataan jika dia ditinggal menikah lebih dulu. Meskipun itu memang salahnya. /Dia berniat datang membawa wanita kepernikahan mereka!/Tapi siapa?/Bingung bikin summarynya. :'))
1. chapter 1

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **SasuHina**

 ** _Anggap saja saya sedang curhat disini._**

Sasuke menatap kue berlapis kream penuh warna pink dan putih yang terlihat manis itu dengan datar.

Tidak ada sedikitpun niatan untuk memakannya meskipun benda itu terlihat sangat menggiurkan.

Alasannya hanya ada dua.

Pertama. Dia tidak suka manis.

Kedua. Dia tidak suka orang yang memberikan makanan manis itu.

Demi tuhan! Sasuke sangat membencinya!

"Makanlah selagi masih banyak"

"..." Dengan senang hati Sasuke melemparkan Deathglare tertajamnya kepada sang aniki.

"Fft! Hahaha!!" Itachi tertawa melihat raut wajah sasuke yang seperti itu.

BUAKH! Saking nikmatnya tertawa ia sampai tidak sadar saat Sasuke melemparkan kue itu tepat! Di wajahnya.

"Makan saja sendiri keparat!"

"Sialan kau! Kuharap kau melajang seumur hidupmu Sasukee!!"

Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Itachi yang mengumpat habis-habisan karenanya.

Menjomblo seumur hidup?

Huh, Tidak buruk juga.

Ia mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat.

Diluar hujan deras sekali. Tapi ia tidak peduli.

Saat ini ia sangat membutuhkan udara segar.

Bersenang-senang dibar mungkin bisa mengalihkan pikirannya yang sedang sumrawut.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya ia memasuki tempat laknat itu dengan cepat.

Duduk ditempat yang tidak terlalu terang dan tidak terlalu bising. Dan juga nyaman.

Mencari no kawanan nya agar segera berdatangan.

Suara sambungan telepon tidak terlalu jelas saat seorang pelayan bar menawarkan segelas minuman padanya.

Dengan cepat dia menolaknya apalagi saat seorang wanita dengan sok dekatnya mengusap-usap jaketnya yang basah dan menawarkan dirinya untuk membuka jaket hitam ini.

"Dobe. Cepat kemari!"

' _Astaga Teme! Kau mengganggu saja! Aku sedang malas!'_

"Aku tidak ingin tahu! Suruh semuanya kemari."

 _'Ya ampun.. Hujan—'_ pip.

Sasuke mematikan sambungan telepon begitu saja dan lalu ia mengacak rambutnya kesal.

Menyenderkan punggungnya disofa. Ia membiarkan wanita disampingnya menggerayanginya sebelum ia membentaknya kasar.

"Berhenti menyentuhku jalang! Dan ambilkan aku wine!"

Wanita itu pergi menurut membiarkannya mengurut keningnya yang terasa pening.

Sialan. Dia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya!

Butuh waktu beberapa menit sebelum Naruto dan yang lainnya datang.

Mereka menyeringai melihat keadaan Sasuke yang terlihat kacau sekarang.

Terutama Shikamaru.

"Depresi karena merasa tidak berdaya Sasuke?" Dia selalu bisa membaca kondisi setiap orang.

Sasuke hanya mendengus menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru yang menjelma menjadi sebuah pernyataan.

"Makanya jangan berlagak hanya karena kau memiliki segalanya!" Sasuke menatap sinis Kiba yang kali ini menimpali Shikamaru.

"Tck!" Berdecak kesal. Ia menghela napas kasar.

Ternyata bersenang-senang dengan mereka bukan ide yang bagus.

Mereka seolah tengah mengolok-olok dan mengejeknya sekarang.

Dan itu malah membuatnya semakin stress saja!

 _"Urusei!!"_

"Oh.. Ternyata sudah ke tahap frustasi Kiba." Sekarang Naruto.

Dan kemudian dilanjutkan dengan tawa mereka semua.

Sasuke meminum Wine nya dalam sekali tegukan.

Ia sungguh marah!

Kenapa tidak ada satupun yang mengerti dirinya?!

Tidakah mereka tau jika itu semua bukanlah lelucon baginya!

Sungguh tidak lucu!

Bagaimana ia bisa menerima kue dari mantan tunangannya sendiri?!

Coba kalian bayangkan!

Dimana harga dirinya sebagai Uchiha!

Tidak bisakah wanita sialan itu pergi dari hidupnya selamanya! Menghilang bak ditelan bumi!

Sasuke sungguh tidak mengerti alur takdir tuhan!

Untuk apa dia diberi perasaan ini jika itu semua sudah tidak berguna lagi!

Dulu ia sangat membenci wanita itu.

Tapi kenapa sekarang dia sangat tidak rela?!

Permainan macam apa ini sehingga terasa begitu menyiksa dirinya lahir dan batin!

Ia tahu ini karma.

Tapi.. Tidakah tuhan keterlaluan membuat seseorang merasa menyesal sampai terasa ingin mati?!

Sampai kapan perasaan bersalah ini akan berlangsung?!

Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi!

Melihat wanita itu mendapatkan lelaki yang lebih bagus darinya saja itu sudah sangat membuat hatinya hangus terbakar!

Apalagi lebih dari itu! Kenapa wanita sialan itu juga terlihat sangat menyukai lelaki sinting itu!

Apa sebegitu mudahnya kah dirinya dilupakan?

Rasanya ia sangat ingin memusnahkan keduanya dengan tangannya sendiri!

Tuhan terasa sangat tidak adil sekarang.

Seharusnya rasa bersalah dan penyesalan sudah cukup untuk menghukumnya!

Tidak perlu dengan perasaan tidak rela, rasa sakit serta rasa benci dan cinta yang semakin menggerogoti dirinya!

Ya.

Tidak rela menerima kenyataan jika wanita itu harus menjadi milik orang lain!

Rasa sakit mengingat dahulu dia menyia-nyiakan wanita yang sangat mencintainya!

Rasa benci dengan kenyataan lelaki yang lebih keren darinya telah mengambil posisinya dulu.

Dan rasa cinta yang entah sejak kapan tumbuh mengakar dihatinya!

Ia sungguh muak karena merasa tidak berdaya sekarang!!

"Sudahlah relakan saja Sasuke.."

 ** _Shit._**

"Merah dan Pink. Cocok sekali!"

 ** _Double Shit._**

Dalam hati Sasuke mengiyakan.

"Jika kau datang aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Hahahah!!"

"Hahaha! Jangan biarkan itu terjadi. Aku takut dia nanti menangis saat berjabat tangan!"

 ** _Triple Shit._**

"Sudah hentikan kalian." Shikamaru melerai.

Ah. Dia memang yang terbaik.

"Jika Sasuke mengamuk bisa-bisa dia lari sekarang dan mengacak-acak kue pengantin mereka! Haahaha..!!"

—Coret! Dia yang paling buruk!

Sialan. Sialan. Sialan!!

Keparat semuanya!

Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati. Ingin sekali dia menggorok tenggorokan teman-temannya itu satu persatu!

"Sudahlah Sasuke. Lebih baik kau mencari wanita yang lebih dari dia."

 ** _'Tidak ada yang lebih baik darinya..'_**

"Ya. Sekalian kau bisa pamerkan dia dipernikahan mereka."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menyeringai.

"Hahah! Jangan bercanda Shika! Sasuke tidak mungkin—"

"Kau benar Shikamaru.."

"Ha?! Jangan bilang kau akan.." Kiba menatap Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Lagipula siapa yang akan kau bawa?"

Well, hanya itu masalahnya sekarang!

 **TOLONG DIBACA!!!**

jika tidak maka saya tidak akan melanjutkan fenfik ini! :"))

 **Hargailah setiap note author!**

 **Hari ini saya sedang galau sekali..**

 **Ada pencoblosan cagub jabar. (Saya jabar eah)**

 **Dan saya malas sekali harus keluar rumah.**

G nyoblos juga g bakal masuk penjara kan?

 **Alasan utamanya kos saya malas harus melewati rumah mantan tunangan saya dan melihat wajahnya!**

 **Sakit sekali rasanya mengingat dia akan segera menikah 3 hari lagi!**

 **Kalian bayangkan saja sendiri.. Saya keluar sendirian. Melewati rumahnya. Sedangkan disana mereka sedang menjadi perbincangan.**

 **Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba saja saya dipanggil lalu dikenalkan dengan sang calon mempelay barunya!? (T.T)**

 **Lalu bagaimana jika dia tiba-tiba saja menyodorkan surat undangannya kepada saya!**

 **Saya harus apa?!**

 **Saya harus datang dengan siapaa?!**

Ya allah **sakit sekali!** **Sungguh!** **Saya masih sangat mencintainya..**

 **Bisa kalian rasakan betapa saya tidak ingin bertemu siapapun saat ini!**

 **Apalagi jika hal yang paling sensitif terdengar ditelinga saya.**

 **"Sudah adakah yang baru?!"**

 **Watdepak!! Apanya yang baruu?!!**

 **Saya bahkan tidak bisa move on darinya! Tolong!**

 **Bahkan dia tidak merasa bersalah telah mengirimkan saya sepotong kue pengantin?!**

 **Sakit sekali ya tuhan!**

I **ngin sekali rasanya saya melemparkan kue itu kewajahnya saat itu juga.**

 **Tapi untungnya bukan saya yang menerima hadiah kecil itu dari mereka.**

T **hanks karena dulu dia terlalu dekat dengan orang tua saya. :')**

 **Saya diluar terlihat dingin-dingin saja kelihatannya.**

 **Tapi adakah yang tau jika didalam saya ini sudah hancur berkeping-keping!**

 **Tidakkah ada yang bisa melihat kantung mata saya yang menebal dan menghitam seperti Gaara!?**

 **Ataukah tubuh saya yang mengurus seperti Nagato ini?!** V:

 **Tidak!**

 **Salahkan saya yang terlalu pandai menutup diri.**

 **Jadi disini saya ingin bercurcol ria dengan kalian.**

 **Mohon dimengerti. Saya gegana g bisa move on.. :(**

Intinya. Saya bingung memutuskan siapa yang akan menjadi karakter utama wanitanya? V:


	2. Chapter 2

Saya sangat terharu atas perhatian kalian semua. :") Thanks.

Kalian tau saya berperan sebagai apa dan siapa disini.

Mohon dimengerti jika saya mengambil keputusan tentang karakter sesuai dalam kehidupan saya. :v

Kalian akan tahu pair utamanya diakhir chapter ini.

.

.

.

.

"Memohonlah." wanita cantik bak Barbie hidup itu menyeringai senang.

Sungguh. Ia sangat terhibur dengan Sasuke yang sekarang ini.

Sementara Sasuke yang mendengar hal itu justru menggeram marah.

Sialan.

"Kau tidak serius Sasuke?"

"..." Sasuke hanya mendengus dan membuang mukanya.

"Yasudah. Aku juga tidak mau—"

"Ku..Mo–hon.. Kh!" Sasuke mengernyit memejamkan matanya dengan gigi gemeletuk.

Ino Yamanaka.

Wanita itu tidak bisa menahan tawanya sekarang. Ia terkikik geli mendengar Sasuke yang memohon dengan suara pelan dan rahangnya yang mengeras barusan.

"Kau bilang apa? Jangan berbisik begitu. Aku tidak bisa dengar.."

Sialan Sialan Sialan!

"Cih! Aku tidak akan memaksamu jika kau tidak mau!" Sasuke berdiri dan bersiap beranjak pergi. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan wanita ini melukai harga dirinya lebih lama lagi.

"Astaga.. Apa Ke angkuhanmu itu memang tidak bisa hilang Sasuke."

"..." langkahnya terhenti hanya guna mendengar kelanjutan kata-kata si wanita pirang.

"Setidaknya turunkan harga dirimu itu sedikit jika memang kau serius."

"Jika kau setuju katakan saja. Jangan bertele-tele!"

Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke melangkah pergi.

Kali ini benar-benar pergi.

Ino tidak bisa berhenti menyeringai. Kemudian ia mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang.

"Moshi-moshi nee.."

"..."

"Dia menemuiku."

"..."

"Tidak masalah."

Kalian harus tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Kita tinggalkan si Barbie hidup. Kembali beralih kepada Sasuke yang kini tengah mengurut keningnya untuk yang kesekian kali.

Ini tentu tidak mudah baginya.

Sasuke dan Ino sempat menjalin hubungan yang cukup serius.

4 bulan yang lalu. Mereka bertunangan.

Namun sebulan setelah merencanakan pernikahan. Hubungan mereka kandas sebelum rencana itu tercapai.

Ada beberapa alasan yang cukup kuat.

Pertama. Sasuke tidak mencintai Ino.

Kedua. Ino tidak mencintai Sasuke.

Dan ketiga. Mereka sama-sama mencintai orang lain.

Pertunangan itu berakibat fatal.

Bisa dikatakan itu hanyalah perjodohan. Karena dengan pertunangan itu kedua orang tua mereka semakin akrab.

Bisa dikatakan juga itu bukanlah perjodohan.

Karena kedua orang tua mereka tidak ada yang memaksakan kehendak. Well, itu Sasuke sendiri yang menentukan.

Pria itu tidak ingin ayahnya lebih murka lagi setelah sebelumnya ia telah menyia-nyiakan seseorang.

Namun.. Belum genap satu bulan hubungan mereka berlangsung.

Rasa sesal dan bersalah tiba-tiba menggerogoti dirinya. Ia tidak bisa merasa nyaman bersama wanita lain.

Lalu kemudian dia sendirilah yang memutuskan pertunangan mereka.

Itu artinya.. Dia telah gagal dua kali berturut-turut!

Pada dasarnya Sasuke menerima pertunangannya dengan Ino hanya untuk menghindari hubungan tidak jelasnya dengan seseorang.

Namun yang tidak disangkanya adalah setelah terlepas dari wanita itu. Justru dirinya sendiri yang merasa tersiksa.

Bahkan sampai saat ini!

Sasuke menghela napas kasar.

Apakah yang dilakukannya ini benar-benar bodoh?!

Dia tentu merasa tolol menyetujui usulan Shikamaru kemarin malam.

Yang tidak bisa disalahkan nya adalah antusias ketiga kawan idiotnya yang malah membuat pertaruhan atas langkah apa yang akan dilakukannya kemudian!

Dan yang lebih dungunya lagi! Justru ia juga termasuk didalamnya.

Tch! Benar-benar sialan.

Shikamaru berpihak padanya sementara kedua temannya yang lain bersatu memperkirakan jika dirinya tidak akan mungkin datang ke pesta pernikahan terkutuk itu!

Dan sekarang apapun pilihannya. Itu sama sekali tidak menguntungkan bagi dirinya!

Jika dia memaksa datang kepesta laknat itu. Maka yang akan ia dapatkan hanyalah rasa malu!

Tapi jika tidak. Maka itu pun akan tetap ia dapatkan dari kawan-kawannya sendiri.

Oke. Anggap saja ia gila.

Sinting!

Ya. Ia bahkan rela melukai harga dirinya karena harus meminta bantuan Ino yang notabenenya adalah juga mantan tunangannya kemarin!

Untung saja rumor tentang putusnya hubungan mereka belum terkuak kehalayak umum.

Jadi orang-orang akan percaya jika mereka masih berstatus sepasang kekasih.

Cih!

Dilihat darimanapun Ino adalah yang terbaik.

Dia cantik dan menawan dibandingkan dengan wanita itu.

Dan itu sudah cukup untuk memperlihatkan padanya jika ia jauh lebih beruntung daripada wanita sialan itu!

Kheh, Bagus! Hanya itu yang akan ia dapatkan.

Sayangnya Ia tidak tahu apa yang telah menunggunya didepan sana..

Lalu keesokan harinya saat Ino menyetujui permintaannya Sasuke justru tidak senang akan persyaratan wanita itu yang mengundang kedua orang tuannya ikut serta diacara terkutuk itu besok malam!

Sial. Apa yang dia rencanakan?! Sasuke curiga ia mencium bau busuk dari motif si gadis pirang yang belum ia ketahui.

Pikirannya mulai kacau. Dan hal itu membuat kepalanya sakit sampai sekarang.

"Oi Sasuke! Sampai kapan kau akan meringkuk seperti itu!"

"..." Itachi mengguncang tubuh Sasuke ketika si pemilik tubuh itu samasekali tidak menggubris perkataannya.

"Bangunlah baka! Ini sudah malam."

Sasuke mengernyit dan membuka matanya dengan paksa.

Astaga. Apakah si keriput ini tidak tahu kapan dan bagaimana caranya mengobrol dengan dirinya?! Kenapa dia tidak mengerti juga jika sampai saat ini kepalanya masih sangat sakit!

"Sasuke oy!"

"Tck!"

"Ino sudah menunggumu diba—"

"URUSAI!" Dengan kesal Sasuke melemparkan bantalnya kewajah Itachi dan membuat lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu menggerutu.

Oke, bahkan sebenarnya Sasuke samasekali tidak bisa tidur dari kemarin. Ia hanya memaksakan matanya untuk terpejam!

"Tidak bisakah kau membiarkanku tidur Itachi!" Sasuke kembali meringkuk setelah menghadiahi Kakaknya dengan Deathglare tajam andalannya.

"Sasuke! Tousan dan Kaasan sudah pergi lebih awal."

Namun perkataan Itachi selanjutnya berhasil membuat Sasuke tersentak kaget.

Alhasil ia merasakan dentuman kepalanya dalam sekali sentakan saat tubuhnya otomatis beranjak dari posisi tidurnya barusan.

Oh ayolah, apalagi sekarang!

...

Dengan terpaksa Sasuke sekarang harus berjalan bergandengan dengan Ino dikarpet merah.

Padahal ia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak datang saja malam ini. Tapi sialnya ternyata si pirang disampingnya ini sudah memberitahu orang tuanya lebih dulu tanpa memberi tahukan prihal itu kepada dirinya!

Akan lebih baik jika wanita ini memberitahunya lebih awal. Ah sudahlah. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur sekarang.

Kehadiran keduanya berhasil menyita seluruh perhatian. Terutama bagi sang mempelai perempuan.

Mereka terlihat begitu memukau dengan penampilan dari keduanya yang begitu menawan.

Sasuke dengan setelan jas hitamnya dan Ino yang juga memakai Dress hitam panjang yang elegant dengan punggung terbuka yang dapat menampilkan kulit putihnya yang mulus tanpa celah. Rambutnya ditata begitu cantik dengan make up tipis menyapu wajahnya yang bak Barbie hidup itu.

Yang perlu ia lakukan hanya bersikap biasa saja.

Sasuke memilih tempat duduk dimeja paling belakang yang berlawanan dengan kemauan Ino yang ingin duduk di tempat paling depan memimpin semuanya.

Kepalanya semakin pening saja saat melihat tamu undangan yang mulai membeludak berdatangan digedung ini.

Sungguh. Ingin sekali Sasuke memaki semua orang dan berteriak jika ia saat ini sangat membutuhkan ketenangan! Hati dan pikirannya saat ini menjerit mengharapkan pengalihan.

Ia tidak akan terus-terusan tersiksa lahir batin jika tidak memikirkan pernikahan sialan ini.

Ah.. Atau lebih tepatnya orang yang saat ini melangsungkan pernikahan!

Sasuke memilih minuman berkadar alkohol tinggi guna menghilangkan rasa sakit dikepala dan hatinya yang semakin menjadi.

Tetapi bayang-bayang kedua mempelai dimatanya berhasil menghancurkan semua rencana itu seketika.

KEPARAT!

Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dengan kasar Sasuke memaksa Ino untuk menyudahi acara kondangan terkutuk ini.

"Hanya sampai bersalaman Uchiha.."

"..."

"Hanya sampai bersalaman."

"..."

Sasuke mengernyit tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Ino barusan. Tapi ia tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan hal itu lebih lanjut lagi saat tiba-tiba saja matanya bertubrukan dengan mata Hijau tosca dan Hijau jade sang Ratu dan Raja sehari.

Kh! Sejak kapan ia berdiri disini!?

Tangannya sungguh gatal sekali ingin menggorok leher keduanya saat ini juga. Haruskah ia menjadi Algojo sekarang?!

Namun hatinya tercubit dengan kenyataan jika dirinya sungguh tidak berdaya saat ini.

Dengan meneguhkan hati dan menguatkan kesadaran Sasuke memandang kedua mahluk yang dikutuknya itu dengan datar. Sesungguhnya hatinya bergetar melihat tatapan mata sang wanita yang sarat akan kebencian. Dapat ia lihat tidak tersisa sedikitpun rasa cinta sang wanita kepadanya.

Dan tangannya yang sejak tadi mendingin ia paksakan untuk terangkat dan menjabat tangan si Raja sehari.

"Selamat.. Kau.." Lidahnya yang kelu kehilangan kata-katanya. Sungguh ia tidak sanggup mengucapkan apapun lagi!

Dengan cepat ia memasang seringai kemenangan seperti biasanya. Namun sepertinya itu tidak berhasil. Justru ia terlihat lebih menyedihkan!

Miris sekali!

Sasuke kemudian melangkah untuk menatap sang pengisi hati yang mulai detik ini berusaha ia keluarkan dari hatinya.

"..." Hanya lewat tatapan yang bisa ia ungkapkan. Betapa ia sangat menyesal atas perbuatannya dahulu. Betapa kini ia sangat tersiksa mengharapkan keberadaanya berada diposisi sang Kazekage Suna.

Dan setelah itu Sekarang semuanya berakhir.

Ya. Sasuke berharap semua berakhir saat ini juga.

Tapi kenyataan tak bisa seperti yang ia harapkan.

Andai waktu bisa mengulang kembali. Maka ia bersumpah tidak akan pernah menyia-nyiakan perasaan seseorang yang tulus kepadanya.

Siapapun itu!

Tapi tentu dunia tidaklah bekerja seperti itu.

Dengan segera Sasuke melangkah untuk keluar dari gedung yang terasa sangat menyesakan ini. Meninggalkan Ino yang memang tidak berniat ikut pergi dengannya.

"Sasuke Uchiha.."

Namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti begitu telinganya mendengar Namanya terlontar begitu jelas..

Suara siapa itu?

"..." Namun ia enggan untuk bertanya. Firasatnya mengatakan jika hal ini tidaklah baik untuk keberadaannya disini.

"Tidakkah kau merasa malu bertandang ke pernikahan.." Ini suara Ino.

"..."

"Sahabatku.?!"

Nyut.

Benar begitu?

"Dia bahkan tidak mengundangmu."

Semua orang mulai menatap dirinya intens.

Dan keheningan menghampiri ruangan itu begitu cepat.

Yang tidak Sasuke ketahui adalah kenyataan jika ternyata Ino adalah sahabat karib Sakura.

Sasuke sudah mengerti sekarang.

Jadi ini alasan kenapa Ino memberinya Syarat untuk membawa kedua orang tuanya kesini.

Dan Sasuke dapat melihat Fugaku yang memandangnya penuh amarah sebelum pria sebaya itu barusaja pergi.

Untuk mempermalukannya!

Ia tidak berniat berbalik dan membalas perkataan mereka. Tapi kakinya tidak bisa bergerak. Mematung terpaku dengan tatapan banyak orang yang mulai tertuju padanya.

"Cih.. Apa kalian tidak tau jika dia ini sebelumnya telah bertunangan dengan Sakura?! Lalu dia melamarku. sahabatnya sendiri!"

"Dan dengan bodohnya dia mengajaku untuk datang bersamanya! Tidak tahu malu."

"..Menyedihkan!"

Semua orang tercengang dengan kenyataan itu.

Tidak menyangka ternyata inilah kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

Dan semua orang mulai berbisik-bisik.

...

Mereka tidak segan membicarakan Ku. Mengasihani Ku. Memandangi Ku begitu intens semata-mata hanya untuk menertawakan Ku, karena takdir Ku yang berjalan seperti ini.

...

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Tapi ia tidak punya apa-apa untuk dikatakan. Semua yang Ino ucapkan adalah kebenaran. Dan ia tidak bisa menyangkalnya.

Kepalanya semakin terasa sakit ia ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini. Tapi kakinya tidak bisa bergerak.

Dia memang pantas mendapatkan hal seperti ini. Bahkan seharusnya lebih!

Keheningan begitu menyiksa Sasuke saat ini. Dan rasanya ia ingin lenyap saja.

"Hmp!" Namun tiba-tiba saat Sasuke sudah merasa putus asa. Suara tawa disertai tepukan tangan memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta.

"Hahahah! Kalian luar biasa!" Kemudian Seorang gadis mungil yang menjelma menjadi wanita dewasa berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan menyeringai.

Suara sepatu hak tingginya yang sewarna dengan dress hitamnya itu bergema menarik perhatian. Rambutnya yang diikat pony tail nyaris sewarna dengan Sasuke terlihat menjuntai kebawah.

Lalu gadis itu memandang semua orang yang berdiri diatas bahtera sang Ratu dan Raja dengan bertolak pinggang.

"Ceh! Mahluk rendahan!" Tulunjuknya menunjuk dengan angkuh tepat kearah Ino, Gaara dan Sakura.

Dan seolah menunggu. Semua orang kini berpusat padanya.

"Berhentilah mengarang cerita khayalan.." lanjutnya dengan masih menyeringai meremehkan.

"Jangan pernah berpikir untuk menghancurkan Uchiha dengan cara seperti ini! Karena itu hanya akan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri.." Ino memandang tidak percaya dengan ucapan si gadis indigo barusan.

"Well, kecuali jika memang kalian menginginkannya. Maka aku akan dengan senang hati membongkarnya untuk kalian."

"Siapa—"

"Aku?! Aku ini seorang Hyuuga. Apa sebegitu bodohnya kalian sehingga tidak bisa melihat mataku?" perkataan Ino dipotong begitu saja.

"Tapi tidak masalah. Karena sebentar lagi.. Aku juga akan menjadi seorang Uchiha!"

"..."

"Minggu depan kami akan menikah!"

Sasuke membulatkan matanya terkejut.

...

.

.

 **Gomen. Saya sedang tidak sehat. Sejak tiga hari yang lalu kepala saya terasa cenat cenut. Dan hal itu masih saya rasakan sampai saat ini.**

 **Mungkin dikarenakan terlalu berat pikiran. Sama halnya dengan Sasuke :V Saya juga sudah 2x gagal bertunangan. isi cerita sesuai pengalaman saya. Dan yang saat ini saya pikirkan adalah.. Ingin pergi jauh dari dunia saya yang sedang saya geluti..**

 **Tidak ada satu mahlukpun didunia ini yang dapat membolak balikan perasaan. Jika saat itu hati saya sangat membencinya maka yang dapat saya hasilkan adalah sikap dari rasa benci itu sendiri.**

 **Dan seharusnya tidak ada yang berhak menyalahkan saya atas apa yang telah terjadi. Bukan kemauan saya, saya seperti itu dulu.**

 **Mungkin tuhan telah menuliskan jalan hidup saya memang harus seperti ini..**

 **Dan saya sangat sadar! Jika ini adalah balasan atas apa yang saya lakukan dulu. Tapi terkadang hati saya tidak ikhlas menerima nya.**

 **Terkadang saya ingin berada ditempat dimana orang-orang tidak mengenal saya. Dan saya tidak mengenal orang-orang.**

 **Tolong bantu doakan yang terbaik untuk saya kedepannya.**


End file.
